


A Surprise For His Princess

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JSOI shenanigans fic for Ale (balletfever89).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise For His Princess

"Tess?" Kaitlyn poked her head back into the changing room, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah?" She replied, glancing up from her shoes as she finished getting ready after the afternoon practice. "You've got somebody out here waiting for you who says 'hurry up or you'll ruin the surprise.’"

"What surprise?" Tessa jolted up to look more closely at Kaitlyn, eyebrows furrowed at the mischievous grin her best friend wore.

"I know nothing," she smirked and backed out of the door frame letting the door slam shut behind her. Tessa looked across the room to Joannie who's smile told her that Tessa might just be the only one who didn't know about this surprise. Well, that would be what made it a surprise. Tessa scoffed at her and bent over to finish tying her shoes and packing up her bag much faster than she had before. Gathering the last of her things from the bench and throwing them into her bag she stood, taking a deep breath. She ran her hands over her hair, threw a smile a Joannie, covered her mouth with her hand to hold in squeals or giggles, she couldn’t tell which were bubbling up in her throat, and turned towards the mystery waiting in the hall.

"Well, there you are, slow poke." Scott reached out taking her bag from her, pausing too close to her face and gently pressing a kiss against her cheek. She sighed and let herself lean into his lips for a moment before pulling away.

"I think someone forgot to tell me I had plans tonight," she teased pushing him back with a hand against his shoulder.

“Or someone had a surprise planned for you. You’re smart, you know the definition of the word I’m sure.” Tessa stuck her tongue out in response and he chuckled at her. Surprise or not, he knew tonight would be special and he couldn't wait to get going before it was too late. He smiled wide at her and took her hand in his.

"Is there anything you need in here?" He held up her bag, questioning.

"Depends where we're going, Mr.Moir." She teased, moving their fingers to be interlaced. "We haven't even got out if the rink and you're already trying to ruin your surprise. Shameful, T, shameful."

“Well, you don’t do this often...the whole stealing me away thingy...with mysterious accomplices,” she pointed to Andrew slinking around the corner. “I know nothing, Tessa.” Andrew shrugged and took their bags from Scott.

“That’s why you’re taking our stuff?” “Exactly,” Andrew winked then lowered his voice, a genuine smile on his face, “have fun.” Tessa turned back to Scott, eyes wide and questioning, a hint of a smile dancing against her scowl.

“Don’t look at me like that Tess, you know you’ll thank me later.”

“Yes, just like I thanked you for walking across that tree over the creek,” she deadpanned.

“I was 14!”

“You were an idiot.” Scott blushed and squeezed her hand in his.

“And yet here you are still,” he looked over to her, eyes sparkling deep in that way they did when they were having a particularly good morning on the ice or when he’d win a pillow fight. It made her stomach do flips around itself. Her cheeks grew hot and she turned her eyes to the ground, smiling.

“Come on, Virtch, we have to get going if we’re going to make it.” Scott squeezed her hand in his own, pulling her closer into his side and stopping in front of the doors that would lead them out onto the busy streets of Osaka. He could see the sun begin to make its descent and turned to her with patient eyes. She laughed, seeing past to the excitement.

“Scott, I’m not dressed to go out to anywhere other than a gym.” Tessa looked down at her leggings and t-shirt, running the hand not in his through her messy hair, tousling the curls which were loose from skating across the ice that afternoon.

“I think you look beautiful,” he caught her hand as it brushed through her hair again and held their hands together cradling her cheek. He could feel her blushing, the skin under his fingers warming. He tilted her chin up to look in his eyes. She batted her eyelashes and let into the smile teasing at the corner of her lips, not sure how she was going to survive the rest of the day if he kept going on like this. Scott swept his finger across her cheek bone and took her hand in his again, moving it to fall on his chest, his heartbeat rapid beneath his shirt. Tessa giggled feeling his heart beating as rapidly as her own. Their foreheads fell together, maybe from pure muscle memory, maybe because they felt they needed to be closer. Cars whizzed by on the street, people flooded around them on the sidewalk yet in that moment none of that existed to them.

“Alright, Moir boy, let’s go.” She winked at him and pulled at his hand down the street.

They caught the last shuttle by mere seconds and climbed on laughing still holding hands and plopped into the back row. The ride took them out to the coast and followed the line into a less busy area of Osaka. Tessa’s eyes were wide in wonder gazing out the window and Scott’s wide too, in something that felt like listening to his favorite song on repeat, gazing at her. The sun was gently caressing the high sky, falling lower slowly, the blues barely fading and oranges beginning to break against the water. Tessa poked his side, her eyes teasing.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Mmhmmm, always.” He caught sight out the window of the first glimpse of their surprise for the evening.

“Hey, look at that. Now, wouldn’t it be fun if a special princess accompanied her prince to a picnic in that castle? to watch the sunset?”

“Too bad there’s no prince around...”

"Maybe you could settle for a regular old guy?”

“I’d never be _settling_ for you, Scott.” She looked at him, eyes wide and shimmering. “I’ve been choosing you for 19 years. That isn’t going to change anytime soon.”

Scott sighed pulling her close into his side and kissed her forehead gently. He took his hands in hers and traced the lines on her palm, like he was mapping her future. He thought about when they were little and their friends found it fun to connect the lines. He tried to remember which one stood for love and which for family, silently, as he found himself doing a lot lately, hoping they both lead to him. The bus came to a stop outside the castle and the few others cleared out first before Scott stood up and stretched his hand out to Tessa.

The sun was getting closer to the horizon and he pulled her closer behind him as they walked off the bus. They followed a stone path around the side of the castle and into the front door. He didn’t even speak a word and an employee was scooting out from around the front desk and ushering them up a winding set of stairs. As they reached the last few, Scott glanced over to her and waggled his eyebrows.

As the doorway came into sight he stopped and ushered her out into the open air. Tessa gasped as she took in the site. Filling the open deck was a table setting with candles and food set out waiting for them. There was a bouquet of flowers on one of the chairs, peonies and tulips, her favorite. The sky was orange and the sun still gently drooping towards the water. She turned back to look at Scott, tears in her eyes.

“This is for me? For us?” Scott just nodded and took her hand again leading her to the table. He picked up the flowers and pulled out her chair for her. She giggled at the chivalry and kissed his hand before he let go to take his own seat.

“Everything is always for you, Tess, always.”

“I don’t even know how to thank you.”

“You don’t need to, you make me the happiest man in the world already.” Sappiness seemed to be for dinner and they were eating it up. Coversation flowed as easily as ever as they disgusted Tessa’s nieces newest favorite phrase and one of the little boys Scott coached who found skating to be “what the old ladies do.” They laughed together and ate until they were full and the sun was kissing the sea. Scott stood first and came to Tessa’s side with an outstretched hand.

“May I have this dance, Princess?”

“Why of course, my Prince.” They stood and swayed together slowly watching the colors continue to change as the passion between the water and the sun intensified. Their hands were tucked between their chests and Scott was humming How Will I Know against her ear. He spun her out and back in so her back was against his chest, their fingers interlocked and on her stomach. Tessa let her head fall back against his shoulder as the last light dipped beneath the ocean waves.

“Remember when we were little and it was all so simple? I could bring you flowers and kiss your cheek and love you and it didn’t change us at all?” Tessa hummed and tilted her head to the side on his shoulder to look into his eyes as he looked down at her. “Do you think we could do that again?”

In this moment, she thought they could do anything they wanted, probably take over the world if they tried. Everyday she felt that way with him whether they were on the ice or getting ice cream. She wasn’t lying before when she said she would never be settling for him. She’d always known no one would love her like he does. So the answer came easy and without words as she pulled his head down to hers and gave her answer in a kiss.


End file.
